Shawarma
by Firewolf27
Summary: "Antonette Stark! You are to stubborn to die!" Cap? is that you? WARNING: Fem!Tony and Frostiron! eventually. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prolouge

Icy tendrils wraped around my body, it stole my air and I knew i wouldn't get it back. It was like nothing i've ever felt before, it reached through my armor and skin and hit my right to my bone. This was one fight I wasn't coming out of.

I watched as my fate came tumbling towards me, thousands of degrees of fire. It would melt my skin right of the bone. My vision swam because of my lack of oxygen, maybe if i was lucky i would pass out before the end came...

I wondered grimly if anyone would truly mourn my death... Pepper and Rhodey, definitely. Bruce might... Anyone else? No... They all thought I was a stuck up, narcissistic bitch. I don't blame them.

The pull of sleep was comforting, welcome, almost. I let my eyes flutter shut and simply mouthed "Sorry."

Sorry to everyone this hurt. Sorry to JARVIS. Sorry I wasn't good enough to make it out alive...

**I was gone...**

Black as far as the eye could see surrounded me, there was no ground or air, but i wasn't suffocating. I was floating, the faint blue light cast by my arc reactor was the only light in this place. I should have been scared or worried but... all I could feel was peace and warmth. _Where am i? What is this place? _Those questions never got an answer, i couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't care about anything, actually. I think that was mostly because i couldn't remember anything either, _who am i?_

A tiny voice in the back of my head answered me, "A hero."

I'm a hero.

A frantic voice suddenly called out to me from the darkness, "Antonette Stark! You are too stubborn to die!"

_Antonette stark? Is that my name? Who said it? Why do they sound so... familiar?_

The peace was brought to an abrupt end when an inhumanly roar ripped through the air and i was pushed back into reality. My whole body was filled with the intense pain of being bear hugged by the hulk. Gritting my teeth I began to joke, like always.

"Please tell me nobody tried to kiss me?"

The relief on their face made me do a double take, Relief? If they were relieved that means they care. They _care!_

That one thought filled me to the brim with a happy warmth. I had a team. I had people who cared if i lived.

"You eve had shawarma? I don't know what it is but i want to try it..." I ramble on.

"It's not over yet"

Everyone looks to the destroyed Stark tower, Loki better get punished for that. That was my baby!... Eh, I can just make it better now.

"So... shawarma After?"

Everyone rolled their eyes, I barely heard Thor mutter, "You are one strange girl, Antonette Stark..."

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Prolouge rewrite done! Tell me, which one was better?**

**I do not own avengers, I do, however, own this story.**

**:3**


	2. Loki

Contrary to popular belief, I wake up at five nearly everyday. Mainly because I needed to ditch the man I had brought home, at least, that _used_ to be the reason. Now it was just habit. Well, at least I had more time to work on my projects.

My eyes flickered open only to squint in pain as the bright light assaulted my eyes. After letting my eyes adjusted I forced myself into a sitting position, my body protested against the sudden cold. Scratching the back of my neck I hauled myself into a standing position, I missed my bed already. Sighing, I streched out my back as much as I could before hearing a satisfying pop.

My room was suprisingly simple, white carpet and walls, black headboard and white sheets on my bed, black desk, dresser, and Tv stand. Plus a sixty inch flat screen. Nothing else, really, except maybe a few photos hung about. Silently I shuffled over to the bathroom for a shower, hopefully it would help me relax a little.

Flicking on the light I stripped down to my undergarmets and I... I stopped and stared at the arc reactor. My hand reached out an turned the light of so that the arc reactor could shine without competition. It was almost hypnotic, staring at the one thing that keeps me alive. It's scary too, knowing that if that eerie blue light flickers out that tiny little knives would peirce my heart and kill me. My life was in the hands of a small, infinite battery. My hand falls to the cool metal and I slide it around the perimeter of my "heart", it gives me the goosebumps. Shaking my head I flick the lights, turn the shower on, strip down and step under the water. Immediatly I feel my mucles relax and my eyes shut in pure bliss...

Idly I decide to recap all that happened this month, Loki came to earth and fucked things up, the Avengers saved the day, now all the Avengers were living at the newly rebuilt _Avengers_ tower. Yes, I did rename the tower.

Coulson. The name attacked my brain out of nowhere. Coulson... that stupid... noble... idiot!

_"He was an idiot." I said plainly. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, Agent Coulson's death affected my in a way I never thought another person would. He reminded me eerily of Yinsen, it was too similar. It hurt._

_"He was doing his job!" Cap was as upset as I was, except he was being a bit more public about his emotions._

_"For taking Loki alone, he was out of his league." Just like Yinsen, I added quietly in my head. He was stupid for getting himself killed, didn't he know he would be missed?_

_The dear ol' Captain America looked up at me, "Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"_

_"We are NOT soldiers!" He didn't have to die! He wasn't a soldier... Quickly trying to cover up my sudden burst of emotion I spoke again with a more subdued tone, "__I am not marching to Fury's fife."_

_"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done." He looked at me with a secretly pleaading look in his eyes._

Trying in vain to block out the wave of memories I began lathering up my hair with shampoo. The attempt failed... miserably...

_Loki looked down at her,green eyes bright and a smug expression on his face, "What have I to fear?"_

_I look him strait in the eyes,trying my hardest not to let my terror show through I put on my best defiant/sarcstic voice I can muster and spoke."The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth's Mighiest Heroes" type thing." Why was I the one who had to do this? My eyes flicker to my wrists momentarily. Oh, right..._

_Something flashes in his eyes when i look up again, "Yes, I've met them." _

_I smirked, looking down again, but this time at the forgotten glass in my hand. I slowly swirl the amber liquid around the glass, "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."_

_Another sadistic grin that gives me goosebumps graces his sharp features, "That was the plan." _

_I shake my head and look back up at him, "Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you."_

_He's back to his maniac-like facade, "I have an army."_

_My smile's gone, "We have a Hulk." It was a statement and a threat._

_He looked thoughtful, "I thought the beast had wandered off... " In his eyes was a faint trace of panic, he hid it well..._

_Finally I let out my pent up frustration, "You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!" To be honest, I think that was the most memorable thing I've ever said...  
_

Thinking back I'm almost sure I saw somethin other than the obvious crazyness and fear in his eyes, something that made me a little scared. Quickly I brused it off, probably just my imagination, fear induced delusion more like it. Because even though I had acted all brave I was scared as hell the whole time I was talking to him. He was a complete psychopath...

Shampoo gone, conditioner in, along with a new memory.

_I had, inevitably, made Spangles mad at me, you could practically hear the growl in his voice, "Big girl in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"_

_I smirk, letting a cocky attitude take over, hopefully it would help me with the insult that I knew would come, "Genius, billionaire, philanthropist."_

_His face is furiously calm, "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." _

_A hairline fracture appeared on my already low self-esteem._

_I shrug and play it off like it didn't hurt one bit, "I think I would just cut the wire." Nope, not hurt at all. Perfectly fine._

_He shakes his head in disgust, "Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." The fracture turns into a crack, causing more fractures._

_Again, I play it off. "A hero? Like you?... You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything that you are came out of a bottle!" I hit right for home, he needed to hurt like I was._

_He looks dangerously mad, "Put on the suit. Let's have it out."_

The conditioner washes away with the body soap, standing under the water she watches another memory play out in her head.

_"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve askes, a serious look on his face._

_Bruce looks thoughtful for a moment before replying, "He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."_

_Thats when I speak up, using my new-found knowledege of this kinda stuff, "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect."_

_Banner nodded, "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."_

_I smile widely, making my way over to say hello, "Finally, someone who speaks English."_

_Capsicle is confused as ever, "Is that what just happened?"_

_I reach out and shake his hand, this mild-mannered genius can turn into the hulk? It's almost hard to believe. Almost. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."_

_I must give this guy props, it barely even phases him, "Thanks."_

_Nick turns to me,that tight look of annoyance that he always has on his face when I'm around appears, "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."_

_Steve nods, "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."_

_Nick agrees... kinda, "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."_

_Thor looks utterly confused at this "Midgardian" term, poor guy, "Monkeys? I do not understand."_

_Steve's eyes light up, "I do!" _

_Everyone stares at him and he repeats akwardly, "I understood that reference." I just roll my eyes._

Stepping out I dry off and head over to the dresser with a towel wrapped around me. I get dressed simple, matching bra and panties with loose fitting jeans, my favorite black sabbath t-shirt, and a pair of socks. No shoes today. I head back to the bathroom and brush my teeth quickly, before gettng started on this mess of tangles I call hair. I have the _worst_ bed head _ever._

My hair is dark brown and goes a little past my shoulders, and is as strait as a board. I hate it! It won't curl or even go a little waxy without half a bottle of hair spray. Sighing I grab a hair band and simply put it up in a high ponytail with my bangs swept to the side, glancing in the mirror I let a satisfyed smile grace my lips. I look good, as always.

tan skin and chocolate brown eyes, amazing (-ly stupid) hair, and the little scar I have above my left eyebrow. I don't put any make-up on, I don't need it. Finally I make my way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and a mini-muffin. What a great breakfast, huh?

Thor sees me coming towards the living room and calls out while holding a hand up for me to stop walking, "Tony, I should warn you-"

Ignoring the hand I step inside the living room and spill half my coffee and choke slightly on my mini-muffin at the sight of Loki (You know, demi god? Threw me out a window? Destroyed half of new york? Crazy as a bag of cats?) sitting on one of my couches, _pouting_. Of all thing he could be doing he's pouting like a child who can't have ice cream before dinner!

When I finally catch my breath I look up at Thor, "A little late for warnings, huh?"

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Yay! Chapter 1 is done!**

**I do not own The Avengers or Iron man.**

**:3**


	3. Mortal Kombat

**Pov change! yay! ^u^**

**Enjoy, Loki fan girls!**

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

"You are my brother! Come home, please. Mother and Father miss you! Loki... Come be my brother again, please..."

I didn't respond, They missed me? Ha. Who would miss a frost giant? Who would miss a _monster_? No one would. _No one_.

Instead i just continued to fiddle with the button on my midgardian jacket before taking it off altogether. Thor had managed to convince me to change my clothes to look more "normal". Right now i was wearing a green, long-sleeved v-neck shirt, snug black jeans, and my black leather boots. I loved those to much to part with them, the midgardians had very uncomfortable for Thor? Dark red tee, loose fitting blue jeans, and white sneakers. We both had our hair back in ponytails.

Odin had given me a suprisingly similar punishment to Thor's, i was exiled to earth for... a very long time. I wasn't really paying attention when he told me how long. It didn't really matter, did it? It probably had something to do with me realizing how wrong i was to attack earth and me becoming a better person and blah, blah, _blah_. Fath- Odin can exile me all he wants, i'm never gonna change.

While I was eaves dropping I heard Odin specify to Brot-Thor to try and keep me from leaving earth, death, or being captured. How sweet, he's worried about me! Worried about me escaping...

"Tony, I should warn you-"

I was pulled out of my Reminiscing by an odd sound, glancing up i identifyed it as choking, coming from the girl of iron. What was her name? Thor had just said it, tommy? no... Tobi? No... Why cant I remember!

"A little late for warnings, huh?" Tony! Her name was Tony... What an odd name for a girl. What i observed on midgard the name "Tony" was a boy name... eh, why did i care anyway?

"You know," She said, she loked undecided. "You could give me a phone call or something before you bring an... Ex? Super villan in my Tower." She finally seemed to decide I wasn't about to attack suddenly, and took a seat on the open chair with what was left of her coffee. I wonder if she's going to clean the spilled liquid off the hard wood floor? Apparantly not...

She seemed to notice the small puddle, "JARVIS? Activate CL4 and clean up the coffee please." Who was she talking to? There was no one in hear by the name Jarvis...

I managed to not have a complete heart attack when a robotic sounding, detached voice suddenly spoke out of no where, "Will that be all, ?" A small disc like object suddenly propelled itself out of a hole in the wall and hovered over to the puddle and began cleaning it up, I decided not to ask.

She took a sip from her coffee cup, "Yep, so, what's crazy doing here?" It took me a moment to realize she was talking about me.

"I'm not crazy..." A mumbled darkly, she was frustrating and annoying.

But... There was something different about her. The way she talked, the way she acted, she was... hurt. He let his eyes graze her face as she listened to Thor tell her about what happened at Asgard. He could plainly see the uninterested look on her face, but he could tell easily that it was a mask. Her eyes were sparking with curiosity and comprehension. It was deeper than that, though. She carries herself like royalty, but when she talks about herself in a good way... Her eyes hold doubt, like she doesn't believe herself. She has a passion that no one else has, when talking about giving up schematics for the Iron Suit she always replied with a feirce "No" and a fiery look in her eyes. A look that showed the world what she was feeling. A look that showed guilt, pain, and sadness.

Her self esteem was like a thin sheet of glass keeping her from a total mental breakdown, and it was cracked. It was fractured and soon it wouldn't hold her up. It would shatter and so would she. No one would pick the peices up, they were all to afraid to be cut by the glass. So they passed it by and ignored it. 'She would get over it, she had to! She was Tony Stark, no one had more self esteem than her!' is what they would think, they were all wrong. They were also to afraid of the glass breaking to go out there and help her up. She had her hand reached out, hoping, pleading that someone would take it and help her. When they didn't... She brushed it off and moved on, turning to sex to help her handle the cracks and fractures.

What she didn't realize is that the mask she put up to hide this away from everyone had a crack in it aswell, anyone who even remotely tried to listen a little closer would hear the sadness and uncertainty in her voice. Anyone who tried to crack her shell would find it's incredibly easy. They just need to _try_, but they didn't. They never did.

Why am I the oly one to notice this? I am her enemy yet i know who she really is, i know that she hurts. Not even that super soldier could see it. When I look at her and see all that... I hurt. My heart aches in a weird way, i've veen good at hiding it but now i'm _living_ with her. It may get a little hard...

The little disc thing went back to the wall and i returned to reality, i seemed to do that often. Just completly zone out...

"Stark, I'm not sure about this..." Thor said, standing while Tony did as well. He had a wary look on his face.

She smiled, "Look, take my credit card and head to the store for food. We don't got alot here, plus the other avengers will be back from there little vacation today and i haven't gone shopping at all. Buy what ever you want just make sure to get some food, okay?" She held out the thin plastic card to him.

He took it hesitantly while tony pushed him towards the elevator, "Tony, I do not know how to use this."

She pushed him into the elevator and pushed the lobby button, "Ask a worker!" She waved as the doors shut.

She turned around with a satisfyed smile until she seemed to realize i was there, sighing she walking into the living room and seemed to debate sitting next to me, on the couch Thor was on, or on the recliner. She decided next to me.

Flopping down she stared at me through half-lidded eyes, "You know Clint is gonna shoot you in the eye when he sees you, right?"

I frowned, "I wouldn't blame him..."

We sat there in comfortadle silence for a few minutes, "So... Are you gonna suddenly poof outta here or something?"

I let out a dry, humorless laugh, "Pfft, No. I'm not going anywhere for a while. I think people would recognise me instantly and try to kill me or something..." She nodded thoughtfully.

The silence settled again and we kinda just sat there.

"Have you ever played Mortal Kombat?" She asked, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes.

"What's Mortal Kombat?" Was it some sort of name for a mortal ritual? Or was it some sort of training thing? Kombat usually ment fighting...

Her eyes widened then narrowed and a total creeper smile spread across her face. It was full of mischief and crazy. Is that how i smile? I seriously hope not...

"It's a video game... We are so going to play, i'll beat you so bad." That grin was still there, i have a weirdd feeling i'm not going to like this...

"Wait. I need to ask you something..." I hesitated slightly, this question had been nawing at my brain feircely, "Why do you not hate me? I destroyed half your home... I _killed_ people."

She looked down for a moment, before raising her head and looking me strait in the eyes. Her eyes were burning, and seemed to hold anger and sadness, "Because we're not so different, we're both hurt and want to do everything we can to prove our fathers wrong. We want to prove that we mean something to, that we're as good as _him_." My eyes widened in shock, she had to compete for dad's attention? With who? I'll let it drop... for now.

She stood and began pulling out controlers from a little shelf on the way and seemed to act like the the conversation had never happened, as did I. But... I couldn't help but wonder, What was her Father like? What did she mean, he "We want to prove that we mean something to, that we're as good as _him_"? What _happened_? Who was 'Him'?

and... Why did I care?

"So, are we... friends now?"

She doesn't look up, "Of course, I asked you to play a game, right? Thats what friends do."

Standing up she tossed me an odd shaped controler with a bunch of buttons. She turned it on did a bunch of stuff and made me press a few buttons before gleefully shouting, "I'm Scorpion, Get ready to lose!" I could hear the edge of a challenge beneath it. I smirked.

_Challenge Accepted!_

That's how the rest of the Avengers found us...

Me sitting there smashing buttons at completlely _random_ times and her cursing like a sailor.

"How are you winning! You don't even know how to _**play**_!"

"I'm just better than you!" In all reality? I think i was holding the controler upside down. I had no _idea_ what i was doing. I didn't even know which player was mine...

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Wow, Loki, a little ooc there?**

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or Avengers.**

**:3**


	4. Thor went Shopping

Man, today is just a plain ol' bad day.

First I lose half my coffee and almost choke to death. Then I lose Mortal Kombat to _Loki_(Seriously? Loki?). Now I'm being hauled into the kitchen by Steve and Bruce while Natasha and Clint watch Loki. I can tell their all pissed, like, not-enough-to-go-hulk-but-almost-there mad. The door clicked closed.

Steve shoves me in a chair at the bar and begins doing that weird pacing thing that he always does when he's mad/nervous/bored.

"What were you thinking? Playing Mortal kombat with... him! You probably gave him some ideas for future weapons!" Steve flings his arms in the air for empasis.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, Steve is always so dramatic, "I was _thinking _that since we can't turn him over to SHEILD or hurt him I might as well try and be friendly!"

He opens his mouth for an angry retort, I cut him off, "Look, you can chew me out and forbid me from talking to him and all that shiz but we both know I'm not gonna do what you say. In fact, I think I would do the exact _opposite_. Thor told me everything, so unless you want to enact the wrath of _Odin_ I would suggest not contacting SHEILD and just trying to get used to the fact that he will be staying here for a long time. He will get his own room, _not a cell_, and he can redectorate or whatever."

He turns sharply to face me, "Tony, this is for the best interest of the team! He could kill us in our sleep!"

Tony massaged the bridge of her nose, "He would have been able to do that anyway. He can teleport, so it doesn't matter. He couldn't if he tried, JARVIS would detect him and the rest of the tower would wake up. Banner would hulk-out and make another Loki sized hole." She cast a meaningfull glance at Bruce.

Steve lets out a loud exhale through his nose, "Tony, you _will_ make a cage-" As soon as he said 'will' my head snapped up and Banner winced.

I'm out of my chair and infront of him now, it wasn't even about Loki anymore. No one tells me what to do, "I will not make a cage. I'll do whatever the fuck I want." I turned and left, stoping at the door that led to the living room before sending a hard glare at him, "Do not tell me what to do."

Clint is standing in the middle of the living room, bow out and arrow notched. He had the string pulled back and aimed at Loki, Tony had a feeling that if it "slipped" it wouldn't be an accident.

"Legolas." His head snaps towards me so fast it was a wonder it didn't break, he was super jumpy today. "Relax. He won't attack."

"How do you know that, Stark? He could be plotting our down fall right now in that devious little head of his..." His eyes narrowed at Loki.

Loki snorted, "I would have attacked you by now if that was my intention. Just moments ago I was here alone with Stark. Would that have not been a prime time to attack?"

Clint nods begrudgingly and relaxes just a bit, putting the arrow back were he got it. He still looks like he's ready to pull one put and shoot him if the opportunity presented itself.

"Reindeer Games." Loki looks at me in suprise, my tone of voice is angry. "I'll show you were your gonna sleep." I motion for him to follow me, but Natasha interrups me.

"Wait, he's going to be _living_ here?" she asks incredulously.

"Yes."I answered curtly as I walked past her but stopped when I realized Loki wasn't following. "Hey, Rudolph, you coming?" He started when he realised I was standing in the doorway to the hallway, waiting for him.

"Yes, I'm coming." He hurried past Clint, who still looked ready to kill, looking slightly uncomfortable.

He stopped under the doorframe where I had been standing moments ago, he seemed hesitant and unsure about what he was going to say. Loki? hesitant and unsure? Hell must have frozen over... He glanced up at me and suddenly, I knew what he was going to do. I nodded fiercely and he seemed reassured, if just a tiny bit.

"Clint," His tone was soft and he seemed to find his hand very interesting. Looking up he locked gazes with the bowman, "I'm sorry for what I did to you." He stepped away from the door frame quickly and all-but-ran up the cooridor, wanting to get away from what he did. He stopped halfway and realized he had no idea where he was going,

smiling softly, I took the lead, quickly taking him to the elevator and then the 49th floor. The floor where all the Avengers sleep (For now), and led him to the only empty room. It had dark blue walls, beige carpet, and beige drapes. The bed was simple, black headboard with white sheets and blue pillow cases. The only other furniture was a black dresser and desk, two other doors were in the room.

"That door," I said, pointing to the one farthest right, "Is the bathroom. Feel free to take a shower or whatever... oh! And feel free to redecorate, this is your official room now." Did he have any clothes to change into? I decided not to ask and just leave, I stopped when I felt his hand hesitantly touch my arm.

I turned around to look at him when he spoke up, I had a feeling I knew where this was going, "Wait... Earlier, what you said about you dad- What did you mean? Who was "him"?"

I let my mask slip for the briefest of moments, "Maybe another day..." I cast my eyes to the floor, he let his hand fall limp to his side. I took that as my cue to leave, he didn't try to stop me.

The rest of the day past by in a boring blur. Basicly all I did was lay around the house all day complaining to anyone that would listen how bored I was. The only eventful thing happened when Thor came home and he had sixteen boxes of poptarts, a calender from 2009, a beach umbrella, one turkey, six bags of cheetos, three choclate pies, two hams, a spatula, three 1gal. milk, a thing of orange juice, a bag of carrots, a flodable beach chair, a choclate cake, five 2liters of grape soda, perfume, a pink cape with a sparkly black batman symble on the back, a box of chocolates, a box of fruit rollups, three boxes of gushers, a hairbrush, lotion, the latest issue of tiger beat, a box of frozen burritos, two bags of grapes, a dozen eggs, tons of paint, a stuffed monkey, a Thor action figure, 8 suckers, and a box of tampons.

Don't ask me how, but he got all this back to stark tower without the use of a car. _**all that. no car. HOW?**_

He gave me and everyone else a sucker. I got blue rasberry. Natasha got cherry. Clint got watermelon. Steve got peach. Thor got cotton candy. Bruce got root beer. Loki got sour green apple. He even got one for Pepper! (Grape)

I had been coming out of my room when Thor had given Loki his...

_Thor stood there smiling like an idiot as he knocked on Loki's had a feeling loki would absolutlylove his gift. Loki opened the door and jumped when he realized it was Thor, he quickly tried to shut the door but Thor caught it easily, Loki tried in vain to shut the pulled with all his body weight._

_"Hello, Brother!" Loki mumbled something about him not being his brother. Thor either didn't hear it or paid no mind to it._

_"I have brought you a sucker! It's your favorite flavor!" He was grinning madly while holding the sucker out to his adoptive brother. Loki shifted uncomfortably._

_"Uh... erm, thanks?" He reached out and tentivly took the sucker. Thor's smile grew, it looked as if he had just won a war._

_Thor seemed to see me out of the corner of his eye because he suddenly turned towards me and called out, "Tony! I bought you a sucker!"_

_He turned around quickly and said to Loki, "I hope you enjoy your candy, Brother!" He walked towards her, digging throught a plastic bag leaving a stunned Loki behind._

Tony saw a bundle of emotions fly across his face, but it was the exact same indifferent stare a moment later. She was sure, though, that she _hadn't_ imagined it.

She sighed and stood, deciding to go out to the large balcony in the living room to clear her mind.

Stepping out into the chilly night air she was mildly suprised to see Loki standing there leaning against the railing, cradling the uneaten lolli-pop that Thor had given him.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Dang, Thor got a lot of food... This would have been up sooner but my interwebs was down :( **_**OKAY GUYS SUPER IMPORTANT:**_** I am going on a little vacation so I won't be able to update for a bit. srry!**

**I do not own Avengers.**

**:3**


	5. Midnight Balcony Kissing

"Can't sleep, huh?"

The words left my mouth before I even think about it, it was easy to talk to Loki. It always felt as if she could trust him, that her darkest secrets would stay secrets if she told him. She knew better though, if she told him her secrets, dreams, and fantasies he would only use them against her.

He snorts quietly at the question, before he magics the sucker away. His voice is worn and tired, "What do you think?"

His gaze travels over the city he had been so close to destroying, resting a few moments longer on the places still repairing. Slowly I make my way up to the railing untill I'm almost right behind him. Taking a deep breath I say what I needed to say, "I think you love him." His whole body goes riged, and his head snaps up so that he's staring strait forward.

Hesitating slightly, I began again, "You grew up with him, you played and fought with him. You were- you _are_ brothers, no matter what you say."

I reach my hand up slightly before putting it down and continuing,"When he gave you the sucker... I saw emotions flash across your face. The most dominant? Longing and love. You miss the closeness you had with Thor. You miss being his _brother_, and he misses you."

He's shaking, with anger or sadness. Which? I don't know. It almost seems like both.

Raising my hand again I rest it on his shoulder, he's tense and he's still shaking, "I may not know everything about you, but I do know that you had to compete for daddy's love. I did too, and I know how crushing it is to be tossed to the side like a broken pen." Why was I telling him this? Why did I trust him?

"My father neglected me, pushed me away. He was never satisfyed with me or my work. He wanted me to be someone the whole world thought was dead, he wanted me to be as strong and fast and "amazing" as Captain America, otherwise known as Steve Rogers. When I was four, I built my first circuit board. My father smiled for the cameras, then later told me that Steve could have ran several marathons before I had even begun the curcuit board, he told me it was pitiful. All my life he compared me to Rogers, and slowly my childhood hero became my nemisis. I tried to be better than him, I forced myself to study all night to the pint of exaustion. I sketched schematics until my fingers bled. I worked so much I forgot to eat and have several scars where I fell asleep in the lab and something exploded. It was all for him, for the recognition. For the _love_."

I pulled away from his still figure, "But then I realized it just wasn't there. All the love he ever had was focused on a missing man, not on his love deprived daughter. So I stopped doing things for him, I did stuff I wanted for once. I went to MIT and built a full functioning robot, my father called him a dumb disgrace. I took to calling him "Dummy". Somewhere deep in my mind I knew I still invented for my father, not for me. I was always on the look out for that one look full of pride that was for _me_. Not Cap. I never got it."

I took a step away from him, I didn't want him to see me like this. My hands ball up in fists and I squeeze my eyes shut, I _refuse_ to cry, "All I ever got were corrections and the gut-wrenching dissapointed look that my father always wore when he saw me, It hurt to no end... so I began to question myself. Why was my father this dissapointed? Did I do something wrong? Is there something wrong with me? Even years later... sometimes, late at night, my mind brings up everything I ever did wrong and everything bad ever said to or about me. For a while... I believed them."

y fists unclench and a wrap my arms around myself, trying to keep myself from falling apart in front of Loki. My voice wavered and came out in a low whisper, "I hated Steve... I hated myself. Then I got myself together and thought this through like it was just another equasion. I realized how stupid I was for hating him, it wasn't his fault. He was just being the best soldier he could be... My father loved him, compared everyone to him. I... I'm just _not Steve_. I can't measure up to how amazing he is, I never could. Thats what my father wanted, though. When I saw Steve for the first time, I couldn't separate him from the bad memories he caused. So I became aggressive and verbally attacked him, pushing him and the memories away. We fought and he called me worthless, no one had called me worthless for years. It struck me so deep that it took all my self-control not to break down in front of everyone. He reminded me of my father."

Turning back to face him I tried, in vain, to stop my eyes from watering, "The point is, I know how it feels. I know how much hate and anger you feel towards your entire family, I know it must be a million times worse. Trust me when I say this, don't blame Thor. It isn't his fault, and it isn't yours either."

Like I said before, Loki isn't to be trusted. So why did I hust tell him one of my deepest secrets? He's standing in front of me when I look up. His green eyes glow in a cat-like way in the light of the moon. His pale skin and sharp features add to the cat analogy. His eyes are swimming with emotions, my heart beat speeds up and suddenly I want to kiss him.

Wait.

Kiss him? Did I really just think that? Nah, I don't really want to kiss him. It's just... my emotions! I just had a very emotional moment and I'm vunerable right now. Yeah... that was it, right?

"Thank you." His voice is soft and filled with sadness, he envelopes me in a hug. I'm frozen in place, my heart beat was so rapid I was sure he could feel it, slowly I wrapped my arms around him. The feeling was so foreign, but nice... Nice? It was fantastic, I had been hugged as a child once, maybe twice. His arms around me were warm and they made me feel safe.

We pull away from each other, he still has one arm around me. Looking me strait in the eyes the other rests on my cheek, before tilting my head up and placing his lips on mine. Electricity seemed to explode through me and I wanted more, my arms flung themselves around his neck and tangled up in his hair, his hands wrapped around my waist, deepining the kiss.

He licked my bottom lip with his tounge, I immediatly allowed him entrace and barely suppressed a moan as he probed my mouth with his "silver tounge". He tasted like apples and, mysteriously, ice. It was amazing. Pulling apart we both gasped for air, he looked at me for a moment before pulling away like he had been burned. He turned and ran to his room befor I could stop him.

My hand reached up and brushed my lips for a moment. I had kissed alot of people in my life, But they were nothing compared to him. Why?

There's only one explanation for that, one I had thought would never happen. I, Antonette Stark, had fallen in love with the one and only god of mischief.

I loved Loki.

_Fuck._

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**It's good to be home! :) hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

**:3**


	6. Second Kiss

"Look Capcicle. I'm pretty sure Loki isn't gonna watch us fight and use it against us. I really do think he's... better now." Her brown eyes met my green ones, an unspoken agreement to talk about what happened a night ago at a later date. I still didn't understand why I did it, and why whenever I see her I feel a rush of odd emotions I've never felt before.

"Oh of course! I see, Loki tried to kill us all, destroyed half of New York, and killed thousands of people and _you _think he's trustworthy enough to take to training? It makes sense, you two are now all buddy-buddy!" The Captain seethed.

Well... He had a point. I did all those things, but what does he mean? We were "Buddy-buddy?" hmmmm... Oh! I know...

_It was a normal day, right after the "inccident", everyone was chilling in the living room except Tony. She had snuck down to the lab early and had buried herself in work. The other were doing what they would usually do. Steve was curled up on the far left couch drawing in his sketch pad. Bruce and Thor were sitting on a different couch reading. Natasha was sitting on the recliner polishing all her weapons while clint sat up on the book shelf, he was the only one other than me to actually watch the program on TV. I was sitting alone on the last couch when Tony walked through the door._

_There were only two places left to sit, next to me or next to the Captain. Steve had glanced up and smiled before going back to work, sure she was going to sit by him. Actually, to his and my suprise, she plopped down next to me and showed me a tablet. Scribbled on it was, "what's you favorite color?" and many other odd questions. I answered them all accordingly._

_As soon as I finished I handed it back to Tony, she beamed at me before getting up and walking back to the lab. Glancing around I realized all the Avengers had been staring at us. Giving them my most "WTF you lookin' at?" face, I turned back to the TV and continued watching the show called "ICarly"._

_I hadn't missed the angry look on the Captains face when Tony had sat next to me._

"Relax," Her tone changed after that comment, "If he tries anything _we can get him_. We're the _Avengers_ for god's sake!"

He rounded on her sharply, he seemed more angry than was neccessary, "He's more powerful than he looks, Tony! I have no doubt he will turn on us eventually."

"No doubt? Cap, listen to yourself! Everyone deserves a second chance!" He voice rose, alerting the other people in the room to the argument.

"Not him! He's a monster! He's killed thousands of people!" Cap shouted.

"So have I!" She shouted, silence decended over the room.

Cap was obviously trying to cover up his mistake, "No! T-thats n-not what I m-ment! I-I-"

"Don't" Her hand was raised to silence him and her voice was soft with hurt, "That is what you ment. Everyone deserves a second chance, Cap. Even killers like us." And suddenly I knew she wasn't just talking about me and her, she was talking about all her teammates. Clint and Natasha were assasins, they killed for a living! Clint had told me when I controlled him. Bruce was a giant green rage monster, I'm sure he killed people. Thor and Cap were people of war, ofcourse they killed people. But Tony? That I didn't get.

"Tony?" I asked quietly, her head was hanging and her hands were in fists.

"I think I'll just skip today's lesson." She spun around and left, leaving no room for argument. Cap and I watched her go.

There was a beat of silence before I softly called out, "Tony!" and chased after her, no one tried to stop me.

"Tony!" I heard the tell-tale signs of someone slamming a door, I don't doubt it's Tony.

Making my way up to her door I let my hand rest on the cool wood. JARVIS had no doubt informed Tony of my presence, she was just waiting for me to make the first move.

"Tony..." My voice was soft and pleading, the door swung open to allow me entrance.

Tony was sitting up on her bed with her eyes squeezed shut. I could tell she was trying to keep from crying, quickly I made my way over and wrapped my arms around her, offering silent comfort while she struggled to control her emotions.

"What were you talking about? You killed people?" I knew it probably wasn't the best time to ask, but I needed to know. Plus, she needed to talk about it.

"I... I..." She took a deep breath and just let it all flow out, "I used to make weapons. Weapons to be used by the military to help kill people in afganistan or where ever it was needed. Then the enemy got a hold of some of them, they killed so many americans. Ripped life out of them with _my_ weapons. The very ones I had made to _protect_ them! I created those weapons so, in a way, I killed those people. I killed those boys and girls! I killed them!" Finally she couldn't hold it in, she let the tears rush out. They coated her cheeks and she tried in vain to wipe them away.

She was hurting, and I was too. I needed to stop her pain.

"Tell her." The little voice whispers.

"I Love you." My voice is small, waiting for rejection. Something tells me that it won't come.

"W-What?" She looks up at me with wide eyes, forgetting the whole fiasco that just went down.

"I love you. That's why I kissed you." Suddenly, my hands are very interesting.

"Why...?" Her voice is broken, "Why would you love me?"

It's worse than I thought, she believes she isn't even worth love? I'll just have to prove her wrong!

"You wanna know why?" I look her strait in the eye.

"You are incredibly amazing. I love the way your eyes light up when you talk about anything mechanical. I love the way you sweep into the room like you own everything. I love the way you fly around in your little suit and beat up villans. I love the way your so different. I love your quirky social akwardness. I love the way you pout when your mad. I love you superior brains and I love your chocolate brown eyes. I love the way you go around the world trying desperatly to end the thing you started years ago" He smirked at her shocked expression, he had watched her once. Now it made sense why she did.

"I love the way your face looks when your shocked. I love how you blushed when we first kissed. I love everything about you. Tony, I am head over heels in love with you."

The smile thats on her face could light up even the darkest of rooms.

"I-I love you too..." She leans towards me and I lean towards her. Gradually our lips meet in our second kiss.

Her lips are soft and sweet, with a light sour tang. My right hand cradles her face, the other one wraps around her middle. Her arms are wrapped around my neck.

Slowly we pull apart, our foreheads rest against each others', "And I love the way you kiss..."

Love is such a wonderful thing...

But it can also be a dangerous weapon.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**SHA-BAM! Did you love it? I had a hard time writting it, I got writters block... OH! Guys! The poll to decide if Tony becomes pregnant is still up on my profile! If you haven't voted go vote! Please!**

**I do not own the avengers!**

**:3**


	7. Apology

"Tony?", The word seemed to linger in the air for a moment, full of regret and sadness.

Tony didn't bother to raise her head and look up at Steve, instead she simply worked harder on the gift she was putting together.

"Tony, I came to apologize." Steve stepped out of the doorframe and into the lab, into her sanctuary.

She decided to play the clueless card, "For what?" Her tone came out loud and excruciatingly indifferent.

"For what I said earlier, I was wrong to say that people who killed don't deserve second chances. You killed and you had a second chance, and you became someone amazing. I'm sorry." He finished solemly.

Sighing softly she spun around in her chair and looked at Cap-who was suprisingly close- and spoke in a softer tone, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Loki has feelings too."

His face changed when she said Loki's name and he pulled away, but not before snarling, "You like him don't you?"

Blinking in shock at his sudden hostility Tony stood up as her own anger flared, "And what if I do?"

Cap's eyes flashed and his fists clenched, "Tony! He's the God of _lies_! He'll only hurt you! He's not right for you!" He stormed away, but didn't leave.

Following him she grabbed his arms and spun him around to look him in the eyes, "Tell me, _Captain_, who is right for me?"

Sudenlly his arms were around her waist and his eyes were flashing with _want_. His voice was rough when he spoke, "I am." He crashed his mouth to hers and kissed with raw lust.

He was different than Loki. Loki's were loving, sweet, slow, intamite, and had that spark of electricity that had her wanting to kiss him over and over and _over_ again. While Steve's... Steve's held lust and raw passion and confidence, but lacked that spark.

She pulled away and looked up at Steve in shock, he looked at her for a moment as if he were waiting for something.

"S-Steve... I'm sor-" She tried to apologize.

He pulled away, "No, don't apologize." He turned and opened the door.

"I'll see you later?" She asked quietly.

He stopped and turned his head so she could hear his answer clearly, "Maybe."

After he was gone Tony collapsed with her back against the wall and just _cried_.

Because she knew something bad would happen.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Sorry it's so short! I have writers block but i wanted to put something up before I left for vacation again! Sorry again, but i hope you enjoyed the drama!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO KNOW YOU LIKE IT! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I do not own the avengers!**

**:3**


	8. Put on hold

She told Loki immediatly after she was done with her pity-fest. She told him everything about what happened and how sorry and upset she was, and he held her while she cried again.

He ran his finger through her hair and sang t her softly in norse. It gave him an odd satisfaction to see her complelely let her walls down around him after only a few days of dating. If he wanted too, he could take he fragile mind and completely shatter it! She would be a mess, and without the core Avenger, they would fail t stop him from taking over the world...

Woah. Wait.

Where the heck had that come from?

He hadn't had one evil thought since that night on the balcony... since that kiss. What changed? Was it the anger at steve for hurting his Tony? Or the sharp, unfamiliar emotion of love distorting his thoughts? Or maybe even a lingering feeling that conquering this puny planet would grant him fathers love? Yes. It had to be one of those, because he wasn't trully evil! Just... misunderstood. Besides, he would never do that to Tony! He loves her!

But he also loved Thor. Like a brother, and had tried several time to kill him.

So... could it be that he simply destroyed every chance at love because her was... scared of being hurt? So he hurt them before they could hurt him?

Just like Tony.

But she wasn't pushing him away. SHe was embracing him and loving him like no tomorrow. He should do the same, because he really, trully did love her.

...Didn't he?

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Hey, guys. I know it's been a long time since i've updated, and i'm really sorry this is so short. I'm not going to update for a while guys, because my Mom might have Breast Cancer. If she does i don't want to be spending all my time writing, i want to be with her and supporting her. With that happening and school i just won't have the time to write for a bit. Every once in a while i might post one-shots and if i can i'll update this. I'm really sorry guys, but i will continue it some day!**

**I do not own the avengers!**


End file.
